Secrets
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: Seven children with otherworldly abilities. Not the first to show these sings but the first to do the things they're doing with them. No one at the Black Swan can figure what's different this time, but there's something. Something stronger.


Name: Song, Linh

Age: 6

Gender: female

Investigation number: 7

Country: England

Report: Song's parents brought her and her twin brother in after multiple horrific things started happening around the two. With her in specific pipes would burst, taps would turn on and water would seemingly follow her and do what she asked. She has flooded multiple stores, schools, homes and even streets at points. When asked to perform the act she obliged quickly making water drip out if the fire sprinklers. At first it seemed to be plumbing problems until she made it stop and started turning the water into a large ball in her hands.

Name: Song, Tam

Age:6

Gender: male

Investigation number: 6

Country: England

Report: Song was brought in along with his sister study 7. He seemed to have been controlling how dark rooms were and there were multiple instances when he would seemingly sweep people over with this darkness and then claim whether they were trustworthy or not, more often than not these theories were correct. When asked to demonstrate he was less cooperative than his sister but eventually made multiple dark shadows come and cover the lights. The shadows then seemingly passed through us he stared at everyone in the room either whispered "yes" or "no" to all of us and then pointed to one corner of the room until we were all sorted into two groups, he then sent the no group out. Returned the shadows to their places and continued eating the apple slices in the table. Although he only spoke in short words he is still the first study to speak since Ruewen, Jolie (case T), who would name the object she was about to conjure, a trait her mother Ruewen, Edaline (case A) also showed. Song, Tam is seemingly the first to speak in yes or no.

Name: Dizznee, Dexter

Age:5

Gender: male

Investigation number: 5

Country: Italy

Report: Dizznee, Dexter was brought in by his parents after he repeatedly started writing complex coding on all of his walls. When asked to do it again he not only did it but when handed a simple smartphone was seemingly able to get it to do whatever task he wished. When the code was examined it took multiple engineers, mathematicians, and electrical workers, all with phds in their field to understand the code.

Name: Sencen, Keefe

Age: 6

Gender: male

Investigation number: 4

Country: Sweden

Report: Sencen was seemingly able to not only know exactly what others were feeling but take on the emotion himself, in some cases people reported their own emotion going away after any physical contact with the boy. No one seems to find any explanation for the phenomenon. Even when compared to a polygraph machine the boy was found to be much more proficient at telling what was true and what was a lie, much like Sencen, Oralie (case H) notably a relative of his. He is also noted to have a photographic memory

Name: Vacker, Biana

Age: 5

Gender: Female

Investigation number: 3

Country: France

Report: Vacker, Biana was brought in by her parents when she started becoming invisible. She not only could do this but seemingly could make a small table and up to five people with both hands on the table vanish with her.

Name: Vacker, Fitzroy

Age: 7

Gender: male

Investigation number: 2

Country: France

Report: Vacker, Fitzroy shows telepathy alone allthough the rest of his ability shows when asked to work with Foster, Sophie, (investigation 1)

Name: Foster, Sophie

Age: 5

Gender: Female

Investigation number: 1

Country: Wales

Report: Along with telepathy Foster, Sophie also shows the ability to make others feel pain and sometimes positive emotions as well. When interacting with Ruewen, Edaline, and Ruewen, Grady, their abilities seemed to be stronger when working with her. Their interactions were very positive. She is also reported to jump off of things and immediately reappear at different parts of the house. She seems to be able to write and read as well as understand all languages.

Investigation numbers: 1 and 2

Report: When Foster, Sophie, and Vacker, Fitzroy are told to work together they can do things like tap a rhythm at the exact time despite their distance. They are also noted to write down things such as he/she is hungry/thirsty and when the other one is asked if they need food or water directly after these incidents they almost always respond with yes. They also seem to be able to have conversations in morse code something the others seemingly can not do even with investigation 1 or 2.

The women listened to the clicking of heels on the floor outside of her office, another woman entered the room,

"The boy is acting odd, and so are all the others," said the other women, she looked through all the screens, all the children had their heads on the tables in their rooms,

"Well, that's… new," The other woman nodded.

The Song girl started screaming, followed by her brother and continuing until all seven were screaming. Water started pouring out of the roof at an alarming rate while she kept screaming, The Song boy started doing a similar thing with all the shadows in the room.

Then the Dizznee boy started making the speakers go static.

The Sencen boy started imitating people screaming.

The Vacker girl started making the entire room disappear

Then the Foster girl and the Vacker boy put their hands on their temples and kept screaming.

Juline looked at Livvy, "We should move them all to the Wales sector," Livvy nodded,

"Agreed"

 **AN:Carin: HAHAHAHAHA! I have escaped my hatred of dialogue. This will be the last fanfiction I start until I finish a different one.**


End file.
